With an expansion of an application field of display devices, utilization of display devices is not limited to flat panel displays. Nowadays, design of devices capable of displaying in multiple surfaces has already emerged. This type of multi-surface display devices is generally formed by joining a plurality of flat display screens together to form a closed square column structure to display in each direction of the square column structure respectively. For example, similar to a design of a light box, images displayed on each surface of this type of multi-surface display devices are relatively independent, and there are angular corners on the joints of the display surfaces. Thus, this type of multi-surface display devices cannot achieve display continuity of images in each direction.